Songs I'm Feeling
by Chibibabygaara-onhiatus
Summary: Songfic! Tenten finally admits that she loves Neji and tells him. But then he rejects her... what else can go wrong? R&R no pairing yet. rated for mild language originally called Do You but I changed it.
1. Chapter 1 Do You

**Do You**

**Ok it's a nejixten fic based on the sond 'do you' by ne-yo... i really hope you enjoy... no flames. if u do i'll just give them to my arsonal friend... :D**

* * *

_Maybe this decision was a mistake.  
You probably don't care what I have to say.  
But it's been heavy on my mind for months now.  
Guess I'm trying to clear some mental space.  
I would love to talk to you in person.  
But I understand why that can't be.  
I'll leave you alone for good I promise.  
If you answer this one question for me._

_I just wonder,  
Do you ever,  
Think of me,  
Anymore, do you?_

Tenten cried in her pillow as the harmony of the rain was starting to get heavier... she just couldn't take in the pain anymore... this guy who she had known since she was little. Her sparring partner. Her friend. Her lover. Had just rejected her, hard. And what more could a girl do? Slap the guy in the face and run away crying. Yes. The Neji Hyuga got slapped in the face by a girl. But being the cold heartless shinobi he is, kept his cool as he watched the retreating back of his sparring partner leave him, Lee, and their sensei.

How this happened you might ask. Well it happened only 1 hour ago...

**_Flashback_**

Tiny droplets of rain had already started to fall. It was late, and way past her curfew. Even Gai-sensei told them to stop. But Neji didn't listen. He just kept sparring with Tenten. Not that Tenten mind and stuff. She could've kept fighting with Neji as long as she was with him... and she kept telling herself that today was finally going to be the day she confesses to the Neji Hyuuga that she has fallen in love with him.

"Neji, you stopped... Are we done?" Tenten asked the prodigy as she layed on the damp grass.

"It's late as it is, isn't it?" He replied.

"Well obviously... Lee and Gai-sensei already left ages ago..." she said. "So is it?"

"Get your weapons then..." he said coldly.

"Yes, Mister Ice Prince." Tenten said sarcasticly.

_First off let me say congratulations.  
Heard that you just had a baby girl.  
If she looks anything like her mother,  
She's the prettiest thing in the world.  
Swear that I'm not tryin' to start no trouble.  
Tell your fiance he can relax.  
I'll leave you alone for good I promise,  
There's a question I just gotta ask._

_I just wonder,  
Do you ever,  
Think of me,  
Anymore, do you?_

"Umm... Neji?" Tenten asked quietly while walking on the semi-wet dirt road.

"Yes..." he said impatiently.

"...Nevermind..." she said.

"Say it."

"Well I can't keep it... might as well blow it now, huh?" she said trying to fake a smile knowing that she'll face rejection.

"Say. It." he said even more coldly.

"Ummm... well you see... uhh..."

"Stop. Stalling."

"Who said I was stalling? Hey! Look a tree!" Tenten said pointing at a random tree.

"Stop being childish. It's too immature. It's sad. Your a chuunin and you act like your 3."

"I LOVE YOU! There... I said it..." tenten said forcing tears to stay in her eyes.

"Tenten, I don't have time to deal with your little pity crush on me. You and I both have better things to do..." he said scornfully with a blank expression.

Y-yo-yo-you... IDOTIC JERK! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY SOME KIND OF SHITTY CRAP LIKE THAT AFTER I CONFESSED THAT I LOVED YOU?!" Tenten screamed tears already falling as thunder boomed. "I ASKED YOU A DAMN QUESTION!"

Neji didn't reply. What can he say after what she said? He had no comeback.

"ARE YOU GONNA ANSWER ME?!" Tenten ragged on.

Then she did it.

She snapped.

**_Slap!!!!_**

"AND I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU EVER AGAIN HYUUGA!" Tenten yelled before running off sobbing as Neji stood there with the rain pouring down.

**_End Flashback_**

She really wanted to take those wrods back. But whats done is done. Nothing can change that fact.

_I just wonder,  
Do you ever,  
Think of me,  
Anymore, do you?_

_I just wonder  
Do you ever  
Think of me  
Anymore  
Do you?_

"HYUUGA?!" the loudmouth ninja yelled.

"What the hell do you want?" he said angrily.

"We heard the whole damn thing. Man, Tenten can yell..." Shikamaru said.

"Your fucked up now Hyuuga..." Sasuke said.

'_I know' _Neji thought

"She's like you for 8 years, dude..." Kiba said.

"8?!" the other guys yelled.

"Yeah... Hinata told me." Kiba said cooly.

"And he liked her for 4." Lee said.

"Damn..." Shikamaru said.

"You really sucked it up this time..." Naruto said

"I feel sorry for ya..." Choji said.

_I just wonder  
Do you ever  
Think of me  
Anymore  
Do you?_

_I just wonder  
Do you ever  
Think of me  
Anymore  
Do you?_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

"Tenten? It's me, Sakura and the girls. Can we come in?" she said.

"Yeah..."

"Hey. Forget about Neji... he's just a guy..." Ino said.

"But he's the guy I loved!" Tenten said taking another spoonful of Ice Cream.

"You can move on though... there's tons and tons of gouys out there for you..." Sakura said.

"Trust us." Hinata said.

"Thanks, girls." Tenten said smiling.

_

* * *

_

**I hope you guys enjoyed this fic... i know it's a bit OOC but I think I did good. But just click on that purple-ish button... ya know you want too... **

**Oh... and I might make a sequel... its up to my reviewers...**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2 Hurt

**Hurt**

**alright you guys! thanks for the reviews! And sorry i messed up when i was talking about the sequel thingy cuz i was talking to my friedn about a story... XD lol yeah... this story will have more chappies... the song for this chapter by the title is hurt by Christina Aguilera...**

* * *

It was only 2 days from when Tenten anounced that she never wanted to see Neji again. But to Neji it seemed like 2 years. Whenever they saw each other, they're eyes locked but Tenten ended up screaming something and hiting him calling him a sadist all the while half of Konoha watched in amusement.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today_

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

Neji also tried talking to her through Sakura and Ino but he only got slapped again and more yelling... Soon... Neji was hated by Tenten, Sakura, Ino and even Hinata! Man... sucks for him... his own cousin...

_'I have a reputation to keep up. Plus pride and an ego...' _the hyuuga thought while staring at his room ceiling.

_**'What are you talking about? You lost all that crap yesterday in the street when you saw Tenten...'** _his innerself said.

"Pssst... Neji? Can you hear me?" Naruto whispered from the opened door.

"The door is open baka!" Sasuke said.

"Oh..."

"What the hell do yuo want?" Neji spat.

"We tryna help you out... sheesh..." Shikamaru said.

"And how's that gonna work, genius?" Neji asked.

"We already got information, and than you, I know I'm a genius..."

"Tell him dobe..." Sasuke said.

"Ok... Hinata-chan told me that Tenten is trying to get over you and your cold self. And then she told me that later today they were gonna go to the mall..." Naruto said. "BELIEVE IT!"

"I thought he got over those 2 words..." Choji said sighing.

"You weren't suppose to tell him the first part baka!" Kiba said.

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

"Ohh..." Naruto said.

"So what's the plan now that we included that part?" Sasuke asked.

"Lemme get the facts straight... Tenten told you she loved you, you rejected her, she never wants to see you again, Ino, Sakura and Hinata hate your guts. And your practically screwed... Am I correct?" Shikamaru asked.

"Right on target." Neji replied. "So what do I do?"

"I thought I clarified it... your screwed..." he repeated.

"Damn It!" Neji yelled.

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself_

* * *

Ok... I need the next song to be a shopping girl kinda song. When I get that song I'll update... XP 


	3. Chapter 3 Because of You

**Because Of You**

**ok! next chappie! but I decided I wanted to use another Ne-yo song... Because of You. Bet... yeah... lol here's the chappie**

* * *

_Want to, but I can't help it  
I love the way it feels,  
It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real  
I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't  
Tell myself I'll stop everyday, knowin' that I won't_

"How about this shirt?" Ino asked.

"It's cute... I like it..." Hinata said.

"Alright!" Sakura said throwing over the door to let tenten catch it.

"Umm... girls... what are you doing?" Asked tenten behind the dressing room door.

"We got a few ideas..." Sakura said.

"One of them is changing your whole wardrobe and hair..." Ino said.

"The we're gonna let the guys come..." Hinata said.

"WHAT?!" Tenten screamed.

"Oh... don't worry. It'll be our treat Tenten..." Sakura said throwing a pink shirt.

"Hinata... go look for some shoes to match with these pants..." Ino instructed.

"Alright." said person replied.

"Girls.. this isn't really neccisary... I cant get a guy myself..." Tenten said.

"We know. But we're just 'guiding' you to the right direction."Sakura said emphasizing on guiding.

"So your saying your not really helping... your just pointing me to the right direction?" Tenten asked.

"Exactly!" Sakura said.

"Well that seems like... YOU THINK I CAN'T HANDLE MYSELF!" Tenten yelled.

"Will these shoes do...?" Hinata asked holding a pair of gold sandals?

"Yep... heads up tenten!" Sakura said throwing the shoes over the door.

"OW! What the hell?" Tenten screamed.

_I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it_

_And it's all because of you  
And it's all because…  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug_

"Sorry!"Sakura said.

"Are you done yet?" Ino asked.

"No!" Tenten replied.

"What is taking you so long?" Hinata asked

"I'm trying to strap these things you call shoes!" Tenten said.

"..." the 3 girls sweatdropped

"Note to self... make sure the straps aren't hard for her to put on..." Sakura whispered.

"HEY! I heard that!" Tenten said angrily.

"Well your taking forever..." Ino said. "Finshed?"

"Ok! Done." Tenten said stepping out the dressing room.

* * *

"She hates me..." Neji said. 

"Yeah... and your on the same squad..." Kiba said.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, I guess." Neji said.

"Sasuke lay down all the facts..." Shikamaru said.

"So your saying Hyuuga has no chance of getting Tenten?" Sasuke asked.

"Basically..."Shikamaru said. "I mean it was kinda obvious..."

"And she hates your guts?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup." Choji said.

"And that she'll get over you from what Hinata said, Naruto?" he said.

"Yeah..." Naruto said.

"Hyuuga... you are so screwed it's not funny..." Sasuke said.

"Sorry Neji..." Naruto said.

"But I thought I clarified that earlier..." Shikamaru said.

"You did. But I'm just saying..." Saskue said.

_Think of it every second  
I can't get nothing done,  
Only concern is the next time, I'm gonna get me some  
Know I should stay away from, cause it's no good for me  
I try and try but my obsession wont let me leave_

_I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it_

"So then any other guy can score with her then?" Sasuke said.

"Obviously." Shikamaru said.

"Hyuuga... good luck." Kiba said.

"Thanks." Neji said.

* * *

"You look awsome!" Ino said. 

"I say we did good..." Sakura stated.

"You call this good?!" Tenten asked.

"Yeah!" Hinata said.

Tenten was wearing a strapless pink top. And some black jeans that said on the back "Stop Starring!' and gold sandals that starpped up to her knees. Her hair was still in her normal buns.

"We gotta take care of that hair next..." Ino said walking to the checkout line.

"You can keep them on... I think the clerk will let you do that..." Sakura said.

"If you say so..." Tenten replied.

Ain't no doubt, so strung out  
Over you, over you, over you

* * *

**Alright I know I'm updating pretty fast but I have nothing else to do but yes I do have a life! lol**


	4. Chapter 4 Same Girl

**Same Girl**

**alright... next song... Same Girl by R. Kelly feat. Usher cuz in this chapter it gives out the same thing im trying to point out...so I hope you guys enjoy... and understand it... in the next chapter the pairing will change but go back NejiTen but you'll have to read to find out, eh? ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

_Yo Ush  
What up Kells  
Wanna introduce you to this girl, I think I really love this girl  
Yeah  
Man she so fine  
Straight up dawg  
She stand about 5'4" coka cola red bone_

_Damn  
She drives a black Durango license plate say "Angel" tattoo on her ankle  
Plus she's making pay so she got a crib on Bee street down on 17th street  
And I call her "TT"  
Wait a minute hold on.Do she got a kid?  
Yep  
Love the Waffle House?  
Yep  
Do she got a beauty mark on her left side of her mouth  
Man?  
Went to Georgia Tech  
Yep  
Works for TBS  
Yep  
Man I can't believe this chick… damn  
Tell me whats wrong dawg, what the hell you damnin about  
Im your homie so just say whats on your mind  
Man I didn't know that you were talking bout her  
So man your telling me you know her  
Do I know her? like a pastor know his word_

Today. Today was the day he would finally explain and apoligize. He had the whole thing planned out, thanks to Shikamaru, and he was gonna win her back. Nothing was gonna stop him. It was 5 years of waiting after all...

Che. Sad thing is he said 'nothing' instead of _Nobody. _Lets just say Tenten will have somebody that'll be her lover who won't break her heart.

And this certain someone? Got all the questions answered that he needed. And he was actually good enough to sound uninterested at the moment. It was the same girl...

* * *

"Ino! Sakura! I haven't seen you girls in awhile!" The hairdresses said hugging the both said girls. "What can I do?" 

"Hey Yumi... we wanted to ask if you can do our friends hair..." Ino asked as Tenten walked up to the chair

"Sure sure, missy's... Anything."Yumi said. "So how do you want your hair done, missy?"

"Umm... straight... I guess..." Tenten said.

"And can you give her slight curled ends too?" Sakura said.

"And trimmed ends too..." Hinata said.

"Ok... it wont be hard..." Yumi said. "When your done, guys are gonna fall in line for you, missy..."

* * *

He couldn't help but look at his crush that he had for the past 5 years in complete awe. He couldn't help but over hear the conversation the girls were having, either. Here he was walking through the busy streets and notice Tenten and the others. He wasn't gonna wait any longer.

* * *

"So what are you gonna do now Neji?" Naruto asked. 

"What the hell can I do?" he replied biterly.

"He has a point, idiot..." Shikamaru said. "Plus he's got Sasuke to compete against..."

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Neji yelled at the Shadow user.

"Hey... was it that unobvious?" Shikamaru asked.

"YES!" Naruto and Neji yelled back.

"Ok! Ok I get it... sheesh..." he said. "It was obvious, though..."

_We messing with the same girl same girl  
How could the love of my life, and my potential wife be the  
Same girl same girl  
Man I can't believe that we've been messing round with the  
Same damn girl  
Thought she someone that I can trust  
but she's been doubling up with us  
U , K, we've been messing with the same girl_

_See I met her at this party in Atlanta  
Well I met her at this party in Chicago  
She came right up to me givin me conversation  
I said do you got a man she said no, with no hesitation  
Well it must be a music thing cause she said the same to me  
had her body all in my face, when I'm laughin and buyin her drinks  
She whispered in my ear and said can you take me home_

* * *

"Thanks for the gifts!" Tenten said bowing. 

"Hey! Just tell us how it goes... with you and mystery man..." Ino said thumbs up.

"Yeah. I will! Bye Sakura, Ino, Hinata!" Tenten said walking the opposite direction.

"Bye!" they replied back.

The raven-hair boy who was siting on a tree branch heard the little conversation the girls had. He jumped down from where he was idly siting at and followed the girl, hands in his pockets.

_me too  
Man she was in the Chi singin that same song  
is that true?  
And I thought it was true confessions when she said  
I love you  
Man I thought her body was calling when she said  
I want you  
Look I even got some pictures on my phone  
Look there man she is with some boy shorts on_

_We messing with the same girl same girl  
shes the apple of my eye, and my potential wife  
Same girl same girl  
Man I just can't believe that we've been messing round with the  
Same damn girl  
same girl same girl  
Thought she someone that I can trust  
but she's been doubling up with both of us  
U ,ayy K ,ayy man we've been messing with the same girl_

"Oi..."

Tenten turned around. "Hi Sasuke-san."

He eyed her from head to toe.

_'OMG! He's checking me out!' _Tenten thought turning red.

"Nice outfit." he said.

"T-thanks..." she replied.

"You wanna walk?" he asked, his eyes hidden.

* * *

_She said she got me on ringtone  
Are you talking about the pink phone  
Mm-mm the blue one  
Man she told me that one was turned off  
Its obvious that she been playing us playing us  
and constantly she's been lyin to us lyin to us  
Don't like the way that she's been goin 'bout it goin 'bout it  
Kels what do you think we should do about it do about it  
Well call her up at her home, she won't know that I'm on the phone  
Yeah man that's the plan  
Homie we about to bust this chick  
Man just ask her to met up with you and I'm gonna show up too  
And then she wouldn't know what to do  
Well be standing there singing_

_

* * *

_**eh... hahahaha... i forgot 2 add this chappie first... eh... GOMEN...!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Way I Are

The Way I Are

* * *

Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Remember the time baby  
Yeah, yeah

I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we be the perfect soulmates  
Talk to me girl

Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out til we get it right

"You know... I 've been thinking..." Naruto started off.

Did you hurt yourself?" Shikamaru said with a sly smirk.

"No. I didn't if you must know..." he shot back.

"Then what?" Neji asked impatiently.

"What if Neji changed. Like his everything..." Naruto said.

"Go on..." Shikamaru said.

"I mean if Tenten didn't like the old Neji, then she might like the new one!"

"That does not make sense..." Neji said.

"Well how about I put it in more logical turns..." Shikamaru said folding his arms behind his head. "Your elaborating that if Neji changed his personality, looks, and most importantly, his attitude. He will have the possibility of winning her back over than going out with Sasuke...""That's what I said..." Naruto.

So what did you wanna talk about, Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"Hm..." he said guiding her somewhere.

"Ano... where are you taking me?"

"You ask alot of questions, you know that?"

Tenten stopped, crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks out. "That was rude..."

"But the truth..."

"Whatever..."

Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped  
Can you handle me the way I are?  
I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like….

I ain't got no VISA  
I ain't got no Red American Express  
We can't go nowhere exotic  
It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best  
Talk to me girl

"And how do you plan on changing Neji, Naruto?" Choji asked.

"Well maybe more like Sasuke... I mean, since Sasuke likes Tenten and all..." Naruto said.

"I have been there. And you do not want to know what happened..." Shikamaru said.

"I don't think I want to know..." Naruto said.

"Same here..." Choji stated too.

"Hn."

"You gotta stop saying that too..." Shikamaru said.

"Stop saying what?" Neji asked. (Yes a OOC moment for Neji. Flame me, go ahead...)

"Hn. He's telling you to stop saying it..." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked.

"The 'Hn' you use..." Choji said.

"I still don't follow..."

"Forget it..." Shikamaru sighed.

Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out til we get it right

Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped  
Can you handle me the way I are?  
I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

"This doesn't really seem like your thing, Uchiha..." Tenten said looking at the lit lake.

"It isn't..." He replied. "And it's Sasuke..."

"O...k...?" Tenten said confused.

"This isn't the real you. You know that..." He said looking at the ground.

"What?" Tenten asked shocked, her cheeks tinted pink.

"I prefered the weapon Tenten. Not this girly girl one..." Sasuke said looking at the full it moon.

"What are you saying, Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house,  
I rent a room in a house  
Listen baby girl, I ain't got a motorboat,  
But I can float your boat  
So listen, baby girl, once you get a dose of D.O.E  
You gon' want some mo'  
So listen, baby girl, when I'm naked I want you there,  
Want you there, yeah.

yeah my money and me loof like feel me them,  
and it's realy not quite louis allason,  
Your body ain't Pamela Anderson,  
Its a struggle just to get you in the caravan,  
But listen baby girl,  
Before I let you lose a pound I'll buy a bigger car,  
So listen baby girl,  
I love you just the way you are, the way you are

"Whoa..." Naruto said getting the guys attentions.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm hungry..."

"GET OUT!"

"But I am!" Naruto complained.

"And I thought it was serious..." Neji said.

"Exactly..." Choji said nodding.

"Well there's that... and I got this bad feeling about something..." Naruto said.

"Yeah. I felt it too..." Neji said.

"Well, it's getting late..." Shikamaru said glancing at the clock. "I think it's time you guys leave..."

"Yeah... I'll see you guys later..." Choji said opening a fresh bag of chips on his way out the door.

"Bye Shikamaru." Naruto said. "I'm gonna go get some ramen before I go home!"

"You do that." Neji said walking out too.

"Hope it turns ok for you Neji..." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah..."

oh, baby, it's alright now, u aint gotta flaunt for me  
if we go touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
we can work without the perks just u and me  
thug it out til we get it right

Baby if u strip, you can get a tip  
'cause I like you just the way you are  
I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped  
Can u handle me the way im are?

Hand in hand. They walked down the dark street.

* * *

**Gomen! Gomen! Minna-san! I wont update anytime soon I think... I'm working on another story... so I'll try to update when I get the chance. Arigato!**


End file.
